In modern life, as popularity of mobile terminals increases, a growing quantity of users exchange information by using the mobile terminals. By virtue of quickness, convenience, and the like, an SMS message is gradually favored by users. However, many criminals use SMS messages to send a large amount of junk information such as advertisements and false information to the user. Because the junk information brings a great deal of trouble to user's life, how to process the SMS message to build a good communication environment becomes an urgent problem to be solved.
Currently, during SMS message processing, received SMS messages are filtered based on an installed junk SMS message interception application. When a received SMS message is determined as a junk SMS message, the junk SMS message is stored in a junk SMS message storage area.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that a related technology has at least the following problem:
Because the junk SMS message obtained by means of filtering is still stored in a mobile terminal, storage space of the mobile terminal is occupied. Consequently, performance of the mobile terminal is degraded.